Needs and Wants
by resident vampire
Summary: Songfic based on Norah Jones' song 'Thinking About You.' Bella has to leave Edward, and he's getting worried. Product of not being able to sleep at two in the morning.


Author's Note:

Okey dokey. This is pretty much the product of me not being able to sleep and being on a Norah Jones and Twilight binge. I gotta tell you. For someone who is used to writing Bella from first person, third person is hard. I don't really know why. It just is.

Random comment: I have Bella heading where she's heading because it fits the song, which is the whole point of a songfic, and she's doing what she's doing because I had to give her some reason to be flying away from Edward, thus inspiring the song. I promise that last sentence will be less cryptic once you've read the story. Hopefully. Just ask me if you get confused. As always, R&R, please!

One last thing, though, just real quick. I apologize if there are any words with too many ss's in them. The s key is screwed up on my computer and keeps getting stuck, causing ssssssssssssssss to happen. Very annoying, let me tell you. Hope you enjoy the story anyways.

Resident Vampire

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting these (oops!) but the song, Thinking About You, is by Norah Jones, not me, and of course Twilight is by Stephenie Meyer. Also not me. Darn it.

Needs and Wants

Yesterday, I saw the sun shining

And the leaves were falling down softly

My cold hands needed a warm warm touch

And I was thinking about you

Edward stood staring out the window that served as the southern wall for his bedroom, sighing expansively. Bella looked up from her book, a quizzical smile on her face.

"What is it?" she asked.

Edward looked down at her, where she was sprawled on his bed. "I'm going to miss you so much when you go. When is your flight due to leave?"

"10:30, tomorrow. You know, I don't want to go, either, but I won't be gone long. Just two days, and then I'll be back, safe in your arms."

Edward looked out the window again. He noticed the irony that _she_ was telling _him_ that two days wasn't that long of a time; normally it was the way around. He had taken hunting trips longer than this. But, ever since he had left her, _left her_ without a word and almost killed the both of them in the process, since he had left her, he had needed to be by her side almost constantly. He couldn't see that same need in her. It frightened him, yet also pleased him that she seemed to finally be getting over her absolute fear of him leaving her again. As if he could!

So I here I am

Looking for signs you'll leave me

You hold my hand

But do you really need me?

I guess it's time for me to let you go

But I'll be thinking about you

I'll be thinking about you

"Bella?" He asked.

"Hmmm?" she wasn't listening, buried in her book.

"Do you still need me?" Edward knelt in front her, looking into her startled eyes.

That woke her up. "Need you?!" she put her book down and pulled him up so that he was at her eye level. "What do you mean, do I still need you? Of course I do! How could you possibly think that I could be alive right now without knowing without a doubt that you'll be here for me when I get back. How could I possibly even breathe, sleep, eat, anything, without knowing that? Of course I need you! Why do you even need to ask that?"

Edward held her hand, feeling the warmth of it heating up his own ice-cold skin. "I just needed to know that you still love me, Bella. Because I love you so much, and you're going to England, and I just can't get over the fact that I wish so bad that I could go with you. I know that I can't, but I keep imagining all the horrors that London has to offer. Who will keep you safe? Jack the Ripper wasn't so long ago, you know, and, well, another one could be there. I want you to be safe, and I feel like the only way you will be safe is if I'm there with you, and I can't go. And besides, you seem so eager to be on your way, so excited for this trip, I have to know. Do you still want your superman, even if you are a vampire now?"

Bella smiled at him. "Have I seemed excited? I'm not excited to be leaving you. Definitely not. I wanted you to be with me while I was researching Nessie's 'condition' and trying to find others like her. But you're needed here, and I hate it. All the time I'm away, I'll be thinking about you, missing your smile, your laugh, your…everything. Why would I look forward to that?" She paused for a second, staring deep into his eyes to make sure he got it. "Edward, my needs and wants are tearing me apart. I need and want to be with you constantly for the rest of my existence, but I also need and want to find others like Nessie. I _need _to stay with you to be happy, but this is necessary. As for the Jack the Ripper comment, you've taught me to fight, Alice will be with me, and I run with the best of them. Now, at least. I'll be okay." She brought her face closer to his and kissed him deeply, savoring the sensation.

The next morning, as Alice and Bella said goodbye, Edward leaned close to Bella's ear and said for only her, "I'll be thinking about you, the entire time you're gone. Keep my heart safe; it's going with you." And then he kissed her one last time. She kissed him back, keeping her desires in check, and then she and Alice boarded the plane and were on their way.

"So, sister, you looking forward to all the glorious shopping opportunities to be offered in London?" Alice nudged Bella's elbow as they took their seats.

Bella groaned, knowing that Alice was trying to cheer her up and take her mind off of Edward. Part of it, anyways. "What did you have in mind?"

"I hear they're having a great spring time sale at a lot of the shops. I'm thinking short and strapless." Alice grinned at the look of resignation on Bella's face as they took off and headed away from those they loved.

When you sail across the ocean waters

And you reach the other side safely

Could you smile a little smile for me?

Cause I'll be thinking about you

I'll be thinking about you

The End


End file.
